Unabhängig
Unabhängig ist die fünfzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Michael erscheint mit einem blauen Auge in der Schule - sein Pflegevater Hank hat ihn geschlagen. Isabel will unbedingt etwas unternehmen, aber Michael fürchtet, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig kämpft Maria mit der aufblühenden Beziehung zwischen ihrer Mutter Amy und Sheriff Valenti. Inhalt Teaser thumb|Was ist mit Michael passiert?In der Schule erzählt Liz Parker Maria DeLuca von ihrem Kuss mit Max Evans. Sie ist ganz euphorisch nach der Erfahrung, während derer sie Visionen erlebt hat. Doch Maria will ihre Freundin zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen und verabreicht ihr Notfalltropfen aus dem Laden ihrer Mutter. Liz findet sie ekelhaft. Trotzdem verordnet ihr Maria, eine Dosis zu nehmen, wann immer sie unter emotionalen Stress gerät. Sie empfielt ihr, gleich einige Tropfen zu nehmen, als sie Max herbeikommen sieht. Sie lässt die beiden allein. Liz versucht, mit Max über den Kuss zu reden, doch da kommt Max' Schwester Isabel dazu. Sie bittet Max, nach Michael Guerin zu sehen, der ihr aus dem Weg geht. Max findet Michael auf der Toilette, doch er verhält sich ruppig und will auch mit Max nicht reden. Max gibt vor, den Raum zu verlassen. Als Michael aus der Kabine kommt, entdeckt Max, dass sein Freund ein blaues Auge hat. Kapitel 1 thumb|Michael erzählt Max von HankMax und Michael unterhalten sich in der Nähe der Eisenbahngleise. Zögerlich berichtet Michael, dass sein Pflegevater Hank Whitmore ihn geschlagen hat, als er betrunken war. Das sei schon früher passiert, aber normalerweise hinterlasse er keine Spuren. Michael bittet Max, das blaue Auge zu heilen, was der auch tut. Max will etwas unternehmen, aber Michael will kein Mitleid und bittet Max zu schweigen. Im Crashdown Café mahnt Maria Liz, sich gegen den Einfluss der Aliens zu wehren. Sie verlgeicht die Jungs mit einer Droge, zu der sie nein sagen müssen. Liz glaubt, dass sie das nicht kann und Max auch nicht, der gerade mit seiner Schwester zur Tür hereinkommt. Da taucht auch Marias Mutter Amy auf, die Kuchen ins Crashdown bringt. Auch Sheriff Valenti ist da. Er flirtet mit Amy und bittet sie, einen Kuchen für ihn zu backen. Sie verabreden sich. thumb|Isabel will helfenMax erzählt Isabel von Michael. Sie ist entsetzt, aber er sagt, sie dürfe nichts machen, weil er Michael versprochen hat, es nicht weiterzuerzählen. Michael kommt dazu. Er weiß sofort, was los ist, und verlässt das Café. Isabel und Max laufen ihm nach. Isabel will, dass Michael Hank meldet, aber Michael müsste damit zu Valenti gehen, was er für nicht besonders klug hält. Er meint, jeder hätte schließlich irgendwelche Probleme und er käme schon zurecht. Isabel schlägt vor, mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen, der ihr einmal von einem Jugendlichen erzählt hat, der die Erlaubnis bekommen hat, allein zu leben. Aber Michael will die Aufmerksamkeit nicht riskieren, die ein solcher Prozess mit sich bringen würde. Auch ihren Vorschlag, seine Kräfte zu nutzen, lehnt er ab. Er sei bereits in Versuchung gewesen, habe aber Sorge, Hank umzubringen, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert. Isabel besteht darauf, dass Michael zumindest eine Weile bei den Evans wohnt. Dazu lässt Michael sich überreden. Michael isst mit den Evans zu Abend. Seine Tischmanieren stoßen Max' und Isabels Eltern Diane und Phillip vor den Kopf. Phillip erkundigt sich nach Michaels Vater. Isabel versucht, die Fragen zu beantworten, hat sie ihren Eltern doch erzählt, er sei einige Tage verreist. Doch Phillip besteht darauf, dass Michael für sich selbst spricht. Michael hört damit auf, Andeutungen über Hank zu machen. thumb|Der Sheriff?!Liz und Maria kommen bei Maria zu Hause an. Sie wollen noch lernen, sind aber sehr müde. In der Küche bedienen sie sich von dem Kuchen, der dort steht. Da entdeckt Liz einen zweiten Teller und Maria setzt sich auf einen Hut - er gehört Sheriff Valenti! Entsetzt sehen die beiden sich an. Sie hören Gelächter. Maria macht noch einmal die Tür zu - diesmal lauter - und ruft nach ihrer Mutter. Die kommt erstaunlich schnell in die Küche. Amy wundert sich, warum die Mädchen schon zu Hause sind, doch Maria klärt sie darüber auf, dass es schon sehr spät ist. Sie kündigt an, mit Liz noch lernen zu wollen, und rät ihrer Mutter, bald ins Bett zu gehen, weil sie einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich habe. Da platzt Sheriff Valenti in die Küche, sein Hemd nur zur Hälfte in der Hose und Lippenstift in seinem Gesicht. Maria starrt ihn völlig konsterniert an und bekommt kein Wort heraus. Michael und die Evans spielen Monopoly. Als Michael zu verlieren droht, schlägt er eine Änderung der Spielregeln vor. Phillip versucht ihm zu erklären, dass sich im Haus der Evans alle an die Spielregeln halten. Michael sagt, dann wolle er nicht mehr spielen. Er verlässt den Spieltisch. Isabel läuft ihm nach. Sie will den wahren Grund für den Streit herausfinden, doch Michael stößt sie zurück. Er wolle die Hilfe ihres Vaters nicht. Wütend verschwindet er. Max kommt zu Isabel. Er mahnt sie, Michael sei nie einfach gewesen und sie könne auch nicht nachholen, was er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht gehabt habe. Doch Isabel hat wirkliche Angst um Michael. Kapitel 2 Michael kehrt nach Hause zurück. Hank hockt vor dem Fernseher und fragt mit Unwillen, aber ohne echtes Interesse, wo er gewesen ist. Michael verschwindet ohne zu antworten in seinem Zimmer. thumb|Maria traut Valenti nichtMaria sitzt vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und kämmt ihr Haar. Ihre Mutter kommt herein und bittet sie um etwas mehr Freiraum: Sie möchte nicht, dass Maria ständig über sie urteilt. Aber Maria macht sich Sorgen um ihre Mutter, weil sie Sheriff Valenti nicht vertraut. Sie meint, er gehöre zu der Sorte Mann, der keine Gefühle zugeben könne, oder, dass er sie brauche. Amy sagt daraufhin, Maria solle sich keine Sorgen machen, Michael würde sich schon wieder besinnen. Maria ist perplex, sie hat doch gar nicht von Michael gesprochen. Sie will aber trotzdem, dass Amy vorsichtig ist, denn, so sagt sie, wenn ein Typ erst einmal bekommen hat, was er will, sei er schnell wieder weg. Amy hofft, dass Maria nicht aus Erfahrung spricht. Hank platzt in Michaels Zimmer. Er verlangt von ihm, dass er die Wäsche macht. Sie streiten sich. Max und Isabel kommen dazu. Hank wird Isabel gegenüber aufdringlich. Als sie ihm einen Drink ins Gesicht schüttet und ihn beschimpft, eskaliert die Situation: Hank zieht ein Gewehr, Michael benutzt seine Kräfte. Möbel schießen durch den Raum. Hank ringt mit dem Gewehr, das sich selbstständig macht, schließlich löst sich ein Schuss. Der entsetzte Hank beschimpft Michael, ein Freak zu sein. Max und Isabel schaffen Michael nach draußen. Sie diskutieren im Jeep. Michael glaubt, dass er nicht mehr zu Hank zurück kann. Die drei suchen nach einer Lösung. Isabel schlägt erneut vor, ihren Vater um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber Michael will das nicht. Er verschwindet in der Nacht. thumb|Maria tröstet MichaelMaria sitzt in ihrem Zimmer. Draußen hat es zu regnen begonnen. Michael taucht vor ihrem Fenster auf, klatschnass. Sie nimmt eine große Dosis von ihren Notfalltropfen und erzählt ihm durch die Scheibe hindurch, dass er nicht reinkommen könne und ihre Antwort nein bleibe. Kurz darauf rubbelt sie ihm schon die Haare trocken und schält ihn aus seinem nassen Hemd. Als sie sieht, dass das Wasser in seinem Gesicht nicht nur Regen ist, nimmt sie ihn in ihrem Bett in den Arm und tröstet ihn. Kapitel 3 thumb|Oh mein Gott!Am nächsten Morgen kommt Amy in Marias Zimmer, um sie zu wecken. Sie entdeckt Michael schlafend im Bett ihrer Tochter. Entsetzt schlägt sie ihn mit ihrer Zeitung und wirft ihn hinaus. Sie beordert Maria in die Küche. Dort macht sie ihr Vorwürfe. Maria versucht richtig zu stellen, dass sie keineswegs Sex mit Michael hatte, sondern nur mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen hat. Er sei bedrückt gewesen wegen irgendetwas, weshalb sie ihn habe bleiben lassen. Amy beschwört sie, dass Mädchen in Marias Alter keine männlichen Übernachtungsgäste haben sollten. Sie will nicht, dass ihre Tochter ihre Fehler wiederholt. Der Kurs von Max und Michael ist mit Stillarbeit beschäftigt, als es an der Tür klopft. Draußen stehen ein Lehrer und ein Polizist, die Michael herausbitten. Valenti will von Michael wissen, was am vergangenen Abend geschehen sei. Die Nachbarn hätten Schüsse gehört und Hank sei am Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Michael vermutet, er könnte irgendwo abgestürzt sein, er jedenfalls wisse nicht, wo er steckt. Valenti erzählt, dass die Nachbarn auch einen Streit gehört hätten und gequälte Laute wie von einem Tier. Er will wissen, wo Michael in der letzten Nacht gewesen ist, aber Michael will es ihm nicht sagen. thumb|Wo steckt Michael?Liz erzählt Maria, dass sie richtig gelegen hat. Sie hat zu Hause geübt, nein zu Max zu sagen. Da bemerkt sie, dass mit ihrer Freundin etwas nicht stimmt. Sie erkundigt sich, was los ist. Maria setzt zu erzählen an, da kommt Isabel herein, die auf der Suche nach Michael ist. Maria will ihr nur sagen, was sie weiß, wenn Isabel im Gegenzug erzählt, was los ist. Die beiden tauschen sich aus und erkennen, dass seit dem Morgen niemand mehr Michael gesehen hat. Max kommt dazu und bringt sie auf den neusten Stand. Maria wartet in der Küche auf ihre Mutter. Sie erzählt ihr, dass Michael verhaftet worden ist, und zwar, weil er kein Alibi für die vergangene Nacht hat. Sie findet es nobel von Michael, dass er ihre Ehre schützt, und bittet Amy, mit dem Sheriff zu reden. Amy glaubt, Maria habe ihr Vertrauen verletzt. Maria bittet sie, jetzt ihr zu vertrauen: Michael sei ein guter Junge und habe Schwierigkeiten, die nicht seine Schuld sind. thumb|Amy und MariaIn Sheriff Valentis Büro warten Amy und Maria auf den Sheriff. Er bringt Michael. Amy bittet die beiden, draußen zu warten. Sie erklärt dem Sheriff, Maria sei in einer schwierigen Phase, in der sie besonders auf sie aufpassen müsse. Valenti sei eine zu große Ablenkung. Aber er besteht darauf, dass sie diese Ablenkung nicht aufgibt. Max, Michael und Isabel treffen sich an der Bahnlinie. Michael erzählt, Valenti wolle ihm eine neue Pflegestelle besorgen, kein Zuhause, eine Pflegestelle. Er will nur noch weg aus Roswell, das nie seine Heimat war. Da er glaubt, dass Max und Isabel kein Interesse daran haben, will er Nasedo allein finden, den er für seine Familie hält. Isabel fühlt sich verraten. Sie sagt, Michael benehme sich wie ein Kind, das immer den anderen die Schuld gibt. Max meint, Nasedo sei gefährlich. Michael glaubt das nicht. Er geht. Kapitel 4 thumb|Max sorgt sich um MichaelLiz beobachtet abends die Sterne. Da taucht Max bei ihr auf. Er entschuldigt sich, weil sie nicht miteinander geredet haben. Sie will jetzt aber erst einmal über Michael sprechen. Max fürchtet, dass Michael einfach fortgehen wird. Liz glaubt, dass er auch dann nicht mit der Situation zurechtkommen wird. Max hat Angst, dass er Michael verliert. Isabel schaut die wenigen Dinge durch, die sie mit ihrem Heimatplaneten verbinden. Max kommt dazu. Sie erzählt, als River Dog ihnen die Heilenden Steine gegeben hat, sei ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass sie tatsächlich irgendwo eine wahre Heimat haben. Aber ohne Michael, sagt sie, ist das für sie nicht von Bedeutung. thumb|Michael verlässt RoswellMichael packt seine Sachen. Max betritt das Zimmer, er möchte nicht, dass Michael geht. Michael fordert ihn auf, sich zu verabschieden, sie würden in Kontakt bleiben. Aber das reicht Max nicht aus. Er sagt, Hank sei eine hervorragende Ausrede für Michael gewesen, da er es jedes Mal, wenn er Mist gebaut habe, auf Hank schieben konnte. Max glaubt, Michael habe Angst, die Verantwortung allein zu tragen. Er sagt aber auch, sie seien alle für ihn da, wenn er wieder einmal Mist bauen sollte. Max bittet Michael, auch mal daran zu denken, wie es für andere ist, wenn er geht, für Isabel und für Max selbst. Wenn er das wirklich wolle, solle er gehen, sie würden immer verbunden bleiben. Er gibt ihm ein Paket. Isabel und er haben entschieden, dass Michael es behalten solle, weil es ohne ihn nichts bedeute. Michael verabschiedet sich und geht. Michael fährt per Anhalter aus der Stadt. Er packt das Paket aus. Darin sind all die Dinge, welche die drei mit ihrem Planeten verbinden, die Heilenden Steine, das Buch von James Atherton, Michaels Skizze von dem Kuppelhaus. Der Mann, der ihn mitgenommen hat, amüsiert sich über Roswell. Er könne nicht verstehen, was die ganzen Touristen dort wollen, es gäbe in Roswell keine Außerirdischen und auch sonst nichts, das eine Reise rechtfertigen würde. Michael erinnert sich an die Heilung und daran, wie Max und Isabel ihn zurückgeholt haben. thumb|Michael macht OmelettAls Isabel am Morgen aufsteht, findet sie Michael in der Küche, der ein Omelett zubereitet. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm. Die Evans kommen herein und sind erfreut darüber, dass Michael das Frühstück für alle macht. Michael überwindet sich und bittet Phillip Evans um Hilfe, weil er gern allein leben möchte. Phillip meint, das wäre eine komplizierte Sache, aber Michael will alles tun, was dafür nötig ist. Er glaubt, er sei nun bereit, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Phillip lädt ihn ein, in seine Kanzlei zu kommen. Isabel und Max freuen sich. Im Gericht wird Michael eingehend dazu befragt, ob ihm die Verantwortung bewusst ist, die er künftig für sein eigenes Leben übernehmen will. Der Richter beglückwünscht ihn zu den guten Freunden die er hat, die ihn unterstützen und ihm vertrauen - ein Vertrauen, das in seiner Entscheidung widergespiegelt wird. Er erklärt Michael für volljährig. Hank taucht bei Sheriff Valenti auf. Er amüsiert sich darüber, dass der ihn als vermisst gemeldet hat. Valenti will wissen, wo er gewesen ist. Hank erzählt, er sei in einer Bar bei einer Lady gelandet, und die Schüsse, welche die Nachbarn gemeldet haben, haben sich gelöst, als er betrunken sein Gewehr gereinigt habe. Außerdem berichtet er, dass er ein Jobangebot bekommen habe und die Stadt verlassen will. Er fragt, ob er noch Papiere unterschreiben müsse wegen Michael, denn er wolle allein gehen. Valenti sagt, das sei nicht nötig, und mahnt ihn, schnell zu verschwinden. thumb|Der FormwandlerHank hält seinen Wagen an einem einsamen Ort an. Im Kofferraum liegt eine Leiche - Hank. Er begräbt ihn. Dann setzt er sich hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und streckt seine Hand aus. Ein grelles Licht leuchtet auf. Sein Gesicht beginnt, sich zu verändern. Als das Leuchten erlischt, hat er eine andere Gestalt angenommen. Er fährt davon. Zitate *'Maria' (über Max und Michael): "Sie sind wie 'ne Droge und wir müssen nein sagen." *'Amy': "Ja, aber wissen Sie, wenn ich für jemanden einen Kuchen backe, dann muss derjenige ihn auch essen." Valenti: "Was würden Sie denn von heute Abend halten? Ich sag' Ihnen was, Amy, wenn Sie ihn backen, dann ess' ich ihn." Amy: "Gut. Vergessen Sie aber nicht, Jim, dass Rückfalltäter lebenslänglich bekommen." *'Max' (über Michael): "Er ist nicht einfach, Isabel - nie gewesen." *'Amy': "Also, Maria, es gibt kaum alleinstehende Männer in ganz Roswell und viele davon leben im Desert Inn Seniorenwohnheim. Okay? Jim ist ein netter Kerl, er hat einen guten Job, er ist verantwortungsbewusst und er ist witzig." Maria: "Er ist ein Cop. Und du bist ein Hippie!" *'Maria': Geh es... geh es einfach langsam an, ja? Wenn sie dir erst mal an die Wäsche gehen, weißt du, wenn sie gekriegt haben, was sie wollen, dann verschwinden sie." Amy: "Ich hoffe, dass du nicht aus Erfahrung sprichst." Maria: "Nur aus deiner." *'Isabel' (zu Max, hält die Heilenden Steine in der Hand): "Siehst du die hier? Das ist alles, was ich darüber weiß, wer wir sind. Diese Steine, die uns River Dog in der Höhle gab, als Michael krank war. Das ist alles, was wir aus unserer Heimat haben. Da wurde mir zum ersten Mal klar, dass wir irgendwo wirklich zu Hause sind. Die wahre Heimat. Aber ohne Michael hat das alles... für mich keine Bedeutung." *'Richter': "Und ich darf hinzufügen, junger Mann, dass Sie sich glücklich schätzen dürfen, diese hier anwesenden Menschen zu haben, denen Ihre Zukunft am Herzen liegt, die ein Vertrauen in Sie haben, das meine Entscheidung widerspiegelt. Ich hoffe, Sie können dieses Vertrauen rechtfertigen." Michael: "Ich versuch's, Euer Ehren." Richter: "Ich gebe hiermit Ihrem Antrag auf Volljährigkeit statt." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman und Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti im Vorspann geführt sind, treten sie in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Diane Farr als Amy DeLuca *Garret M. Brown als Phillip Evans *Mary Ellen Trainor als Diane Evans *Robert F. Lyons als Hank Whitmore *Robert Katims als Richter Nebendarsteller *Eddie Kehler als Driver *Fernando Negrette als Hispanic Man *Amy Connolly als Teacher Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)